starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Татуировка
thumb|220px|[[Дарт Мол, покрытый татуировками]] Татуировка ( ) — несмываемые рисунки''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие'Apocalypse'' или красящие пигменты,''Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь'Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' наносящиеся под кожу с помощью специальной иглы. Ряд существ носил татуировки, как правило, в косметических целях или в качестве части культуры их народа или отдельной организации. Татуировки также использовались в качестве общего идентификатора или бренда рабов.Star Wars: Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Part 3 Татуировщик был человеком, который наносил татуировки на кожу существ, при этом выполняя свою работу. Яркими примерами были Боджам Риз, который зарабатывал на жизнь как татуировщик на 12-й Звёздной станции,Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire и лафрарианец Ную, являвшийся декоратором и хозяином небольшого магазина на станции «Звёздная кузница».The Far Orbit Project В течение Войн клонов, многие солдаты-клоны, чтобы избежать путаницы между собой, для отличия наносили на себя различные татуировки.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела Появления * «Под покровом лжи» * «Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children» * «Star Wars: Darth Maul» * «Преддверие бури» * [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (junior novelization)|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars junior novelization]] * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic» * «Цестусский обман * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy» * * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * «Боба Фетт: Погоня» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * * «Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 3» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * «Последний джедай» * «Последний из джедаев: Дно» * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару» * «Закулисные игры» * «Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» * «Мятежная Сила: Цель» * «Мятежная Сила: Перестрелка» * «Негодяи» * «Галактика страха: Спора» * «Руины Дантуина» * * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Shadow Stalker» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Тени Империи» * «A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale» * «Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «Испытание тирана» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл» * «Боба Фетт: Практик» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Dark Tide I: Onslaught» * «Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial» * «Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse» * «Balance Point» * «Star by Star» * «Dark Journey» * «Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream» * «Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand» * «Destiny's Way» * «Ylesia» * «Force Heretic II: Refugee» * «Force Heretic III: Reunion» * «The Unifying Force» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Bloodlines» * «Exile» * «Sacrifice» * «Inferno» * «Fury» * «Revelation» * «Invincible» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Omen» * «Conviction» * «Apocalypse» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Star Wars: Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 7: Outcasts of the Broken Ring, Part 2» }} Источники * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three» * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * * «Goroth: Slave of the Empire» * * «Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * * * «Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy» * * «Shipjacker slang» in * * «The Far Orbit Project» * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Кто есть кто в «Звёздных войнах»: карманный справочник по персонажам «Скрытой угрозы»» * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»» * «Tempest Feud» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * * * * * * «Справочник по джедаям» * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * * «Полная антология рас» * «Руководство по персонажам» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * * * «Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца» * * * «Справочник по противникам» * * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 0» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Руководство» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 0½» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide» * * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Войны клонов» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1» * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles» * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide» * «Руководство для постигающих Силу» * «Star Wars Art: Visions» * * «Звёздные войны: Тайны джедаев» * * «Star Wars Character Encyclopedia '' * «The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик» * «LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Общество и культура